Penny
Description Penny was a twelve-year-old Coates student. She is first introduced in ''Lies''. Penny is described as a pretty Chinese American girl. She is madly in love with Caine and but this feeling is unrequited, and will turn sour. At first, Caine keeps her around because she has the ability to make people see horrific illusions. She was a main antagonist in Fear. Penny had the most feared mutant power, even feared by Caine. She was capable of creating horrible life-like illusions, and was even able to make Cigar claw out his own eyes. She's killed in the last chapters of Fear, just before the FAYZ wall becomes gray and it becomes possible to see through it . Personality Appearances Before the FAYZ Before she went to Coates, Penny had a hard life. She had two other pretty sisters, but she was the middle child, "plain old Penny". Her father used to take pictures of his oldest daughter Dahlia, and put them on the internet. He stopped, however, when Dahlia began to go through puberty. Penny thought she was next in line, but instead her father skipped to Rose, her younger sister. Penny later realized that what her father was doing was wrong and illegal, so she brought her dad's laptop to school to show other kids, and the teacher saw and called the police. Her father was put in jail, and her mother started drinking more than before. So Penny, Dahlia and Rose were sent to live with their Uncle Steve and Aunt Connie. Dahlia and Rose got all the attention from them, and Penny was forgotten. Penny then put Drano in to Rose's cereal "just to see how pretty she would be with her throat burned out." Penny then got shipped out to Coates. Meanwhile, her father then hanged himself in the jail cell after being beaten by other inmates. Penny never heard from her sisters, or uncle and aunt. Her mother wrote her one self-pitying Christmas card. Gone Hunger Lies In Lies, she was dropped from above a helicopter by Caine after she threatens him. She survived, however has broken both of her legs and was incapable of walking, making her somewhat disloyal to Caine. Plague In Plague she was cared for by Diana, returning to Perdido Beach with Caine when they are brought back by Quinn. Fear Penny's legs were healed by Lana. During Caine's rule, she was used to give severe punishment to those who needed to be punished under Caine's rule. When a boy called Cigar is accused of murder, he is given to her for a day. She made him claw his eyes out and was stopped by Quinn, who threatened to break her neck for it. Quinn and his fishermen later went on strike (refuse to bring in any fish), demanding that she be forced to leave Perdido Beach. Later she drugged Caine and 'cements' him, a punishment he inflicted on mutants at Coates, and stapled a tin foil crown on his head (mocking his title 'King Caine'), humiliating him. She was banished by Lana. Drake found her when he was bringing Diana to the gaiaphage. She made Brianna deliver Diana's baby to the Gaiaphage by an illusion. Later Caine smashed her skull with a slab of cement in revenge. She was later killed by Sam for the pain she caused him and many others. She was a disturbed sadist but was always hung up on how she looked. She wanted people to like her, especially Caine, but this did not happen so she began to desire that people feared her. At the end of FEAR, when the outside people are gawking at her dead body, Sam burns it. Power Illusions Penny has the ability to make people see horrific illusions. Penny has the most feared mutant power, even feared by Caine. She is capable of creating horrible life-like illusions. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Female people Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Mutant people Category:Characters Category:People Category:Two Bar Category:Coates student Category:People allied with the Gaiaphage Category:Gaiaphage side Category:Antagonist